


i wanna be your 'what's happening' (day 6 - NSFW)

by readbetweenthelions



Series: Bokukuro Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Transportation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaaaaaaa this is disgusting.... i sincerely apologize tbh. this is gross as heck but, well, now you have it in case you've ever wanted it. gomen forever</p></blockquote>





	i wanna be your 'what's happening' (day 6 - NSFW)

Bokuto grips the bar he’s using to stabilize himself tightly, his knuckles going white. He wants to turn around, to talk to Kuroo who is standing _so close_ behind him, close enough that Bokuto can feel where his cock is pressing against Bokuto’s ass, but he can’t. They’re pretending they don’t know each other. You don’t just turn around and talk to the “stranger” whose erection is grinding subtly against your ass on the train.

They’d agreed to this beforehand, agreed to get on the train at the same stop and to pretend as if they were strangers, arranged for Kuroo to stand behind Bokuto on a packed train across the city with his crotch pressed hard against Bokuto, for Kuroo to feel Bokuto up in a humiliatingly public place. Well, the goal is being accomplished. Kuroo plays his role well. His whole body feels like it’s touching Bokuto’s, and his breath on the back of Kuroo’s neck makes Bokuto shiver.

It’s horrible. It’s degrading.

Bokuto _likes_ it.

Bokuto holds his bag in front of his crotch, concealing (or at least he hopes) the raging erection straining against his pants. He’s not quite sure why all this turns him on so much. It hasn’t exactly been a lifelong fantasy or anything. But Kuroo had suggested it, this roleplay like they don’t know each other, public groping on a crowded train, this humiliation, and he made it sound so _good_. Bokuto remembers Kuroo describing it when he’d suggested it a couple of days ago.

“ _And afterwards_ ,” he’d said, “ _when we get off the train and I tell you you’re_ naughty _and_ lewd _and then we’ll…_ ”

Bokuto shivers. The anticipation is what makes all this really exciting, he thinks. Afterwards, Kuroo is probably going to fuck him senseless, and Bokuto can hardly wait. This train ride is long, and the whole entire time is going to be devoted to this subtle, slow, teasing contact, to getting Bokuto – well, both of them, really – worked up at a torturously slow pace.

Bokuto slides his eyes to look out of his periphery at Kuroo. Kuroo’s face is turned away and down, looking at something on his phone, not paying – seemingly – any attention at all to Bokuto. As if he really is just some guy Bokuto doesn’t know rubbing against him in a crowded train.

Kuroo gives a small cough behind him. As if he needed to draw Bokuto’s attention to him in the first place – Bokuto is _very_ aware of him, and of the hard bulge in Kuroo’s pants that is making this train ride extremely difficult to endure. Bokuto adjusts his grip on the bar and tries not to show how excited all this is making him.

Bokuto feels Kuroo begin to grind slowly against him. Bokuto feels Kuroo’s length rub along the crack of his ass, long and teasing. It’s all Bokuto can do not to let out a moan of arousal. He just wants to turn around and pull Kuroo off at the next stop, to kiss him and touch him and fuck him hard – but he can’t do that. They’re pretending they don’t know each other. Kuroo is a stranger, as far as Bokuto is concerned.

The doors open at the next stop and the occupants of the train squish together to make room for new passengers. Kuroo takes the opportunity to thrust his hips against Bokuto, and Bokuto lets out an involuntary whimper, and is grateful that the sound of it will be buried under all the other noise on this train.

How is Kuroo staying so nonchalant, Bokuto wonders? Bokuto can hardly keep himself from squirming, from breathing heavily and from pushing his hips forward to rub himself against his bag to relieve some of the pressure of this arousal. He stops himself on this last though – partly because he wants to wait and let Kuroo get him off later, but also partly because he doesn’t want to come near so many people like this, and he definitely would if he started grinding against his bag. Bokuto is getting pretty into this whole public humiliation thing, but that might be just a little too much.

Bokuto feels hyperaware of all Kuroo’s movements, but he still doesn’t notice when Kuroo shifts behind him to give Bokuto’s ass a hard squeeze. Bokuto jumps at the sudden, firm touch. He feels his heart speed up, thumping in his chest, and then feels a pink blush spread across his nose and cheeks. Kuroo’s fingers linger for a moment, clinging to the soft flesh of Bokuto’s ass through the layers of fabric.

Kuroo moves his hand and pushes it between Bokuto’s legs, his fingertips pressing at Bokuto’s perineum. Bokuto wriggles against the touch, though he isn’t sure himself whether he’s trying to get away or trying for more contact. Kuroo wiggles fingers a little, pushing hard at the sensitive area, and Bokuto is suddenly incredibly glad that this train is as packed as it is. It’s tight enough that no one will be able to see just where Kuroo’s hand is, and they’re all too busy looking at their phones and books and just looking up and away from anyone else to notice anyway. Bokuto can’t help but rock his hips, trying to push Kuroo’s fingers against him harder. If he’d push a little harder, he might be able to get at Bokuto’s prostate from the outside, and –

The voice on the speaker overhead announces their stop. Kuroo draws his hand away before Bokuto can get any real satisfaction, and then Bokuto is shuffling around to prepare to get off the train. When Kuroo moves away from him slightly, Bokuto almost misses his body heat, though it had been too hot on this train full of people anyway.

Bokuto steps off the train, and knows Kuroo is close behind him. Bokuto holds his bag carefully in front of his crotch as he walks, hiding his erection as best he can, taking long, fast strides. He’s certain Kuroo can and will keep up. Bokuto doesn’t look back at him. He hadn’t looked Kuroo in the face during the whole train ride, and he’s not going to ruin all that hard work now, no matter how impatient he is. And he _is_ impatient, the urgency of arousal making him desperate. He doesn’t know if he can even make it home to take care of this situation, but what other choice does he have? He needs to get home, needs to just get those couple of blocks back to their apartment and get into the bedroom and let Kuroo do whatever he…

A rough hand grabs Bokuto’s bicep, and Bokuto jumps. The hand pushes him off to the side a little, towards the bathrooms to Bokuto’s left. Bokuto glances over briefly at the owner of the hand that grips him and catches sight of a familiar shock of black hair before he is ushered roughly into the men’s bathroom.

Bokuto stumbles into the train station bathroom, and Kuroo locks the door behind them. He turns to face Bokuto and Bokuto swallows.

Kuroo steps towards Bokuto, then pushes him backwards and pins him roughly to the tiled wall of the bathroom. Kuroo reaches a hand down and grabs Bokuto’s cock through his pants, Kuroo’s own erection rutting against Bokuto’s groin. Kuroo leans close and speaks in a low voice, his mouth centimeters from Bokuto’s skin.

“You’re lewd,” Kuroo says. “Letting some guy rub up against you on the train. Aren’t you perverted? I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

“Please,” Bokuto says. He wraps his fingers around Kuroo’s wrist, neither shoving his hand away from where he grips Bokuto’s cock and also not pulling it closer, just holding on and silently pleading with him not to stop.

Kuroo gives a short laugh. “You’re dirty, aren’t you? You actually _want_ to get fucked by some stranger in a train station bathroom, don’t you? How gross.”

Bokuto whines, then leans forward, desperately wanting to kiss Kuroo and feel Kuroo’s mouth on his, to feel his lips and tongue and teeth and taste him and lose himself in it. Kuroo turns his face away slightly as Bokuto leans in. Kuroo reaches up to grab Bokuto’s face by his chin, his fingers digging in almost painfully into Bokuto’s cheeks. He gives a very slight shake of his head, and Bokuto feels himself melt, his muscles all slackening a little.

“Turn around,” Kuroo commands. Bokuto nods readily, his chin brushing Kuroo’s palm.

When Kuroo releases him, Bokuto immediately turns to face the wall, his palms flat on the tile. Kuroo runs his palm over the small of Bokuto’s back, then hangs onto Bokuto’s hips as he squats down behind him. He hooks his fingers in the elastic of Bokuto’s basketball shorts and his boxers underneath, pulling them down to sit just under the curve of Bokuto’s ass. With his hands firmly gripping the meat of Bokuto’s ass, Kuroo spreads his cheeks apart, making Bokuto tense up with anticipation.

“You _do_ have a great ass,” Kuroo comments. “No wonder you let guys feel you up on the train. If you got it, flaunt it, right?”

Bokuto gives a low moan. He wants to say something, have some retort for Kuroo’s teasing, but he can’t think of anything but his own desperation. Kuroo slips his tongue hungrily between Bokuto’s cheeks, his tongue circling around Bokuto’s hole. Bokuto sighs. The sensation is good, but it’s not enough. Even when Kuroo pushes his tongue inside, Bokuto still needs more.

Bokuto lets Kuroo rim him for a minute before his desperation becomes unbearable. Bokuto drops one hand to grip his own cock, feeling the tip slick with pre-cum and letting it drip as he pulls his foreskin back. He rubs his thumb over the head of his cock in small, teasing circles, then finally wraps his hand around himself in earnest.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Kuroo says, pulling his face back from Bokuto’s ass a little. He reaches up with one hand and pulls Bokuto’s hand away from his cock, eliciting a small whine from Bokuto. “You really are embarrassing, aren’t you? You’re disgusting, touching yourself in a public bathroom like that. Can’t you control yourself a little more?”

“Ah – please fuck me, please,” Bokuto begs. “I need to get off – mmn… I need you inside me, I need...”

“You sound pretty desperate,” Kuroo says. “Does this turn you on that much? Fucking some random stranger in a dirty bathroom? You’re kind of a pervert, you know? You have no self-control at all.”

“I know,” Bokuto says, “I know, I’m – I’m a – I’m _filthy_.”

“And you’re a tease, too, aren’t you?” Kuroo stands and lets his body curve against Bokuto’s, his chest flush to Bokuto’s back and his erection, still in his pants, rubbing against Bokuto’s bare ass. Kuroo pushes his hands under Bokuto’s shirt, feeling his abs and ribs and then his pecs, rubbing his fingers around Bokuto’s nipples. Bokuto feels his knees shake under him at Kuroo’s touch. “I bet you seduce all kinds of guys like this, don’t you? Do you spread your legs for every guy that feels you up on the train?”

Kuroo pulls one hand away from Bokuto’s body. Bokuto hears Kuroo spit, and a moment later feels wet fingers rub against his hole. Kuroo slips one finger inside him, and Bokuto gasps at the sensation.

“You’re kind of a slut,” Kuroo tells him matter-of-factly, pushing his finger in deep and pressing for Bokuto’s prostate. “It’s pretty embarrassing.”

“More – ahh, more, please – ” Bokuto begs.

“See? You’re begging for more already, and we’ve hardly gotten started,” Kuroo says. “You’ve been a really dirty guy, you know? Begging for some guy’s cock after you let him feel you up in front of all those people. That’s shameless.”

Kuroo’s fingers push hard against Bokuto’s prostate, and Bokuto lets out a long groan. His back arches and he leans his head back, unable to keep himself from reacting so bodily to Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo gives a mirthless sort of laugh and makes sure to push harder at his sensitive spots.

Kuroo doesn’t let up on his teasing. “’Oh, please, Mr. Stranger, put your cock in me’ – isn’t that what you’re thinking?” he says. For emphasis, he spreads the two fingers in Bokuto’s ass apart, stretching Bokuto open.

“Yes,” Bokuto moans.

“Good. Then say it.”

Bokuto swallows at an excess of saliva that has built up in his mouth. “Wh-what?”

“ _Say_ it.”

Bokuto squirms and gasps as Kuroo forces his fingers even deeper into Bokuto’s ass.

“Please – ” Bokuto begs. “Please put your cock in me.”

“That’s more like it.”

Bokuto hears the soft sound of Kuroo’s pants unzipping, then feels the head of Kuroo’s cock push between the cheeks of his ass. Kuroo rubs the head of his cock against Bokuto’s hole, slick with saliva and Kuroo’s pre-cum. Bokuto longs for the feeling of Kuroo inside him, now so close at hand.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Kuroo asks. “To get fucked like the slut you are in some dirty public bathroom?”

“Yes,” Bokuto says. “Please fuck me. I need – _ah_ …”

Bokuto trails off as Kuroo pushes into him. His girth stretches Bokuto open wider than Kuroo’s fingers could have, and it stings at first. Bokuto loosens up easily, though, and soon his gasps are entirely of pleasure.

“Ah, you really know how to take a cock, don’t you?” Kuroo comments. “What a dirty guy you are. I bet you let guys fuck you like this all the time.”

Bokuto doesn’t respond, lost in the clinging haze of his arousal. Kuroo fucks him hard, pushing in as deep as he can with each thrust. The tile of the bathroom wall is cold where Bokuto’s cheek presses against it, but he hardly notices. It feels so good for Kuroo to fuck him after so much buildup that he can’t really think about anything else.

“Yeah, that’s right, you like it, don’t you?” Kuroo murmurs, his breath hot on Bokuto’s skin. “You like the way I fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto pants. “Yeah, I like it – _more_ , mmm, do it harder…”

“Harder?” Kuroo asks. “You’re insatiable, huh?”

Kuroo grabs Bokuto’s arms by his biceps, wrenching them behind him and away from the wall. Bokuto leans his face against the tile to steady himself and braces as Kuroo slams into him harder than before, pulling on his arms to force him back and let Kuroo’s cock push in deeper.

“Ah, fuck – ” Bokuto swears, then bites his lip to keep himself from crying out so loudly. Kuroo’s cock fills him and pushes deep enough that Bokuto can feel his orgasm mounting already.

“You like that?” Kuroo asks. He licks a hard line along Bokuto’s neck, leaving a cool trail of saliva on Bokuto’s skin. “Mm, yeah, take it…”

Bokuto lets Kuroo fuck him, gives in to the degrading, vulgar feeling of it. All this – it’s really humiliating. Bokuto feels like a piece of meat, feels used and dirty and objectified. He’s surprised to find just how intensely it turns him on. He wants to beg for more, wants Kuroo to call him a slut and a whore and tell him he’s dirty and disgusting and shameless again, but he can feel that he doesn’t have much more time for Kuroo to do all those things. He can feel his hips numbing as he nears his climax, and recognizes the rhythm of Kuroo’s thrusts as they grow uneven in his desperation to reach his own orgasm.

“Te – ” Bokuto starts, but cuts himself off before he manages to moan Kuroo’s full name. They’re pretending they don’t know each other, after all, so names are off-limits. “Ahh… I’m not going to, uhn – last very long…”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo murmurs in his ear. “Did it turn you on that much, having me grope you with all those people around? Having me rail you like this? So much that you’re going to come after just a few minutes?”

Bokuto groans. Kuroo thrusts hard into him, leaning even closer and speaking with his lips brushing the shell of Bokuto’s ear.

“Well, _did it?_ ” Kuroo demands.

“Yes,” Bokuto gasps. “Yeah, it turned me on, God, fuck, I’m – please – ”

“Alright, I’ll make you come, since you begged so nicely,” Kuroo whispers. He releases one of Bokuto’s arms and wraps the fingers of his now-free hand around Bokuto’s cock. He pumps hard and fast, drawing Bokuto up to his orgasm.

“Mm, I’m gonna – I’m coming, I’m c – _gahh…_ ” Bokuto groans with exasperation as Kuroo releases his cock just before Bokuto can reach his orgasm. The urgency falls just a little bit, even as Kuroo pounds into him, his fingers gripping tight at the base of Bokuto’s cock to discourage his climax.

“Not yet,” Kuroo says. “You’ve been so spoiled, why should you get what you want when you want it? Do you deserve it?”

“ _Please!_ ” Bokuto gasps. “Please let me come! I’ll – I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever, please, just, let me – ”

Kuroo laughs, a short bark of it in Bokuto’s ear. “You beg so nicely, don’t you! Alright, I’ll let you come.”

Kuroo resumes pumping hard on Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto feels his orgasm mount again, Kuroo’s hand sliding easily over his cock with the aid of Bokuto’s pre-cum and Kuroo slamming deep enough into him that each thrust gets right at Bokuto’s prostate. In no time at all, Bokuto comes hard, semen spurting from his cock and splashing on the wall in front of him and the floor beneath.

“Yeah…” Kuroo breathes. “That’s right… come for me.”

He’d let go of Bokuto’s cock as Bokuto had climaxed, and now that Bokuto has mostly finished, Kuroo returns his hand to rub his fingers over the oversensitive head of Bokuto’s cock. Bokuto squirms at the discomfort of overstimulation, but Kuroo continues touching him and fucking deep into him, determined to reach his own orgasm now that he’s gotten Bokuto off.

“Come inside me,” Bokuto says. “Uhn, yeah… fill me with your cum, I want to take it, I want – ”

“That’s disgusting,” Kuroo laughs. “You’re filthy. Such a s-slut – ah – _ahh, yeah_ …”

Kuroo climaxes with a last hard thrust into Bokuto. Bokuto feels Kuroo’s semen fill him, hot and wet and a little obscene. Kuroo gives a few last slow thrusts, then pulls out of Bokuto, leaving Bokuto empty and thoroughly wrecked.

“Thank you,” Bokuto says, looking back at Kuroo over his shoulder.

Kuroo gives a short laugh and shakes his head. “Yeah. You’re welcome.”

Bokuto straightens a little, fully bracing himself against the wall and gathering his strength. Kuroo tucks his cock back into his boxers, then buttons and zips his pants up again. Bokuto waits, his palms flat against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He can feel cum dripping out of him and down his thighs, and the sensation is uncomfortable, but Bokuto relishes the feeling of being used and humiliated so thoroughly.

“Clean yourself up,” Kuroo says, tossing some paper towel at Bokuto with a smirk. “I have a train to catch.”

With that, he unlocks the door of the bathroom and leaves Bokuto alone to take care of himself.

Bokuto swallows and reaches behind himself, wiping cum from the inside of his thighs and as much as he can get out of his ass, the paper towel scratchy on his skin. It’s not perfect, but it will have to do for now. Bokuto pulls his boxers and shorts back up, and as an afterthought bends and wipes cum from the floor and wall where it had fallen during his orgasm.

Bokuto glances at himself in the mirror as he’s throwing away the dirty paper towel. His face looks flushed and he’s covered in a soft sheen of sweat, and his expression looks as wrecked as he feels. Bokuto takes a moment to appreciate just how exhaustively fucked he had just gotten, and makes a mental note to thank Kuroo properly for it later. Bokuto pushes open the door of the bathroom and steps back out into a world full of people who have no idea about the way he’d been fucked in that bathroom only minutes before.

Bokuto glances around the station for some sign of Kuroo, and spots him leaning against a pillar a little ways away. Kuroo smiles at Bokuto when he catches sight of him – a soft, happy smile, and not at all like the lewd smirks he’d given Bokuto in the bathroom. So they’re back to knowing each other now, then.

“Hi,” Kuroo says as Bokuto approaches.

“Hey,” Bokuto replies.

“You okay?” Kuroo asks.

Bokuto considers the post-orgasm shakiness of his limbs, the soreness of his ass where Kuroo had been pounding into him, the cum drying on his ass and thighs. “Yeah,” Bokuto says with a wide, genuine grin. “I’m great.”

Kuroo slips his hand into Bokuto’s, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. He leans forward and gives Bokuto a quick, gentle kiss. “Great,” Kuroo repeats.

They walk out of the train station hand in hand. It might feel almost like returning home after a nice, normal date, if Bokuto couldn’t feel Kuroo’s cum sticking his boxers to his skin.

“Oh, right,” Bokuto says as they round the corner onto their street. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Kuroo asks.

“For fucking me so thoroughly,” Bokuto says. He gives Kuroo a good-natured elbow and a grin. “It was awesome.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “Sorry. About all that stuff I said to you back there. I didn’t mean it, or anything.”

“Nah, don’t apologize,” Bokuto says. “I liked it.”

“You’re really something, Koutarou,” Kuroo laughs. “I love you a lot, you know?”

“I love you too,” Bokuto replies. “Now walk faster. I have your cum all over me, I need a fuckin’ bath.”

Kuroo laughs. He leans against Bokuto and holds his hand tighter, a welcome moment of tenderness in the wake of something so wild and hot and intense as what they’d just done. Bokuto turns and kisses Kuroo’s cheek to return the sentiment. There’s no one quite like Kuroo, and certainly no one else for Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaaaaaa this is disgusting.... i sincerely apologize tbh. this is gross as heck but, well, now you have it in case you've ever wanted it. gomen forever


End file.
